Smile, Because it Happened
by Nothing'BetterThan'AGood'Ride
Summary: Erin Todd can't help but go to Hogwarts Quidditch Matches. And when she goes she has a complete blast! That is until the resident Gryffindor Quidditch Captain disappears off with some girl. "You Miss Erin have a thing for Oliver Wood." "I do not!"
1. How Far We've Come

How Far We've Come

_~ Don't Cry Because it's Over, Smile Because it Happened_

_Dr. Seuss  
_

"Erin! Get up your Father is taking you to Diagon Alley at noon!" I groaned as I heard my mother yell from downstairs. "You too Devon!" She shouted again to my brother. I rolled over and glanced at the clock next to my bed and it read 9:56. That made me groan again before dragging myself out of bed. I slipped on my robe and slippers and made my way down the stairs, yawning the whole way. I walked into the kitchen seeing my mum and Devon sitting at the table eating pancakes.

"That's a great look for you Erin," Devon smirked and I raised my eyebrow at him before looking at myself. I had on my matching blue and green polka-dot robe and slippers, neon orange shorts with a huge brown stain on one side (most likely from chocolate ice cream), and a 'Tinkerbell' shirt from my, slightly girly, past that was too short and reached half-way up my middle. Plus my hair was probably a huge bird's nest like usual.

I sneered, "Shove off Devon." Then I grabbed the orange juice container and poured my morning glass of vitamin C.

"Hey now just because I was the child in the family blessed with the good looks, brains, athletic ability, and personality doesn't mean you have to be so jealous Erin." I stuck my tongue out at him before mum 'ahem'ed us.

"Now children can't we all just get along? That's what family is supposed to do for Pete's sake. Besides you two better get all your stuff together since you won't be coming back here before you leave." She frowned and I hugged her quickly, then the smile was back on her face.

"Do we really have to stay with Pa for the next two weeks?" Devon complained.

Mum frowned again, "I thought you loved spending time with your Dad."

Before Devon could answer I interjected, "We do, it's just don't love spending time with Ashlee." I started cutting into my pancakes.

"Or Vanessa," Devon mumbled while he chewed up his food.

"Not that I particularly know them or anything, but what's wrong with them? They seem quite fine to me." Mum argued with us.

"Well," I began, "Ashlee wears clothes that a nineteen-year-old could wear, and remember she's thirty-nine, she's usually had way too much to drink by two in the afternoon, she '_has'_ to be covered in diamonds, and she doesn't particularly like me to be honest."

"Then there's Vanessa," Devon shuttered, "She's always flirting with anything that moves, that includes me, she wears clothes that are way too small, she thinks she's hot stuff, when she most certainly is not, and she is a Slytherin!" I giggled, "Can't get much worse than that."

"Plus, she does_ not_ like me either," I grinned and finished the last of my pancakes.

"We like Kayleigh loads more," Devon and I said in unison.

"Darlings, truth be told I really liked Kayleigh too but I have a feeling that Ashlee was part of why they broke up. Besides your father wanted to get married and Kayleigh didn't want too, just like me, and that hurt you him a lot especially since they have a child together." Mum explained but I still didn't quite understand.

"Well I'm going to start getting ready," I announced and went back up to my bedroom. I picked out clothes for the day when I heard an owl tapping on my glass window. I smiled and opened the window and let the gray owl inside. "Hello Amigo," I greeted warmly when he landed on my shoulder. I fed him a treat and petted his beak before untying the parchment attached to his leg.

I unrolled the paper and read:

_To my slightly dysfunctional comrade, Erin Todd_

_From her totally amazing friend, Jazz Applegate _

_Erin! How I've missed you so! How is it over there in America? Well, that might be a ridiculously stupid question because you spend summers there every year. However I have never been there so I love hearing your stories you half-American you! I cannot wait you see you tomorrow Erin! I hope your daddy and his girl-friend let you hang out with the gang. What am I saying? I will kidnap you if he doesn't. Besides he's a reasonable man I'm sure I can persuade him. Hahaha, if you know what I mean… Just kidding I love you dear! See you tomorrow!_

I laughed at her letter. It was so like Jazz to be so overly dramatic in her letters. I pulled out a piece of paper and began to write back:

_To my overly dramatic full blooded Danish acquaintance, Jazz Applegate_

_From her hilarious brunette friend, Erin Todd_

_ Jazz! I've missed you too! I feel that I've written that several times this summer. Maybe it's because I have! We really need to come up with another greeting. And how dare you target my father for your next liaison? I'm shocked about your tactlessness. Hmm, is that even a word? Wait, why am I even asking you? You failed grade school! You know I love you Jazzy! I'm sure Papa will let me go with you. Jeez, post from Denmark to America takes a whole day? Maybe I should work Amigo out some more. See you later today!_

I finished my letter and tied it to Amigo's leg before petting him again, "Amigo we will be a Diagon Alley later today but if you do not get back by then we are going to be at Papa's." I stared into his amber eyes and he cooed softly in, what I hoped was acknowledgment, and took off through the open window.

I watched him until he disappeared past the horizon. Then I went to take a quick shower. Later I changed and let my ash brown hair dry naturally. The clock read 11:26.

"Where are my children?" I heard my father shout up the stairs. "I thought they'd be ready by now?" He laughed. "One of my children is here now where's the other one?"

"Coming Papa!" I called and ran down the stairs all my belongings following me. I absolutely loved being able to use magic outside of school!

"Erin Xavier Todd! What in the hell are you doing?" My dear mother screamed at me. I was so startled that all my bags hit the ground and I heard a few cracks. How did I forget? Mum is a muggle, Papa is the wizard. It made the relationship strain when Mum found out that Papa was hiding that from her for eleven years, even though their actual 'relationship' had ended many years earlier.

Devon snickered quietly from behind me, "Smooth Erin, real smooth. Magic and Mum do not mix well."

"Shove off you bloody-" I started.

"Erin, that's enough. Be nice to your brother." My dad intervened quickly. Even though he wouldn't mind the sibling rivalry he knew Mum would definitely not be happy. That's what happens when an only child tries to have more than one child themselves.

"Yea Erin, me nice to me. I'm the only pride and joy in this family anyways." Devon stuck his tongue out at me.

My voice turned into a whisper, "If you keep pushing it, I'll hex your pride and joy right into next week." He rolled his eyes.

"Children, please, just come give your dear old mother a hug before I tell your dad that you're not going back to Hogwarts this year." She winked and smiled. Of course we did as she asked and Papa loaded our luggage onto a trolley. He walked it to the fireplace and stepped in.

"Verde Sky Stables!" He spoke strongly and disappeared in a puff of green smoke. Only a minute later the green smoke appeared again and he stood there in his slightly graying glory. "Alright children, we must go, Sophie, you'll be at King's Cross September 1st, right?"

"Of course Luke. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Especially since it's my babies last year of school," She started tearing up and pulled me into a tight embrace.

Papa ushered us into the fireplace once she let go. I mouthed 'I love you' quickly right before I shouted, "Diagon Alley."

And at that moment, in green swirling smoke, they were gone. Then I was standing in Leaky Cauldron. I was in pure bliss of getting back into the magical world until I hit the ground.

**Hmmm, what's gonna happen next? Why is Erin on the ground? Questions and Questions that will be answered in the next chapter! Review please!**

**P.S. Looking for a beta, any takers? =)**


	2. I Hope This Gets to You

I Hope This Gets to You

For everything you have missed, you have gained something else, and for everything you gain, you lose something else.

~ Ralph Waldo Emerson

"Oof!" I yelped as I hit the cold stone floor. I could feel something extremely heavy on my back and it was really starting to hurt.

"Sorry Sis," I heard Devon mumble as he scrambled to get off of me. I rolled my eyes; I should have known that Devon had been the second to go through the floo. He always ended up on the ground on the other side. It was utterly impossible for him to keep his feet on the ground. I guess that's why he's such a ruddy good quidditch player.

"You're a bloody Neanderthal Devon! What on God's green Earth has Mum been feeding you?" I groaned as he finally got completely off of me.

Before he could insult me back we heard a sickly sweet familiar voice, "Devon! Erin! How are my dear children?" All I saw was fake platinum blond hair before I got attacked. I mean hugged.

"Step-children," Devon muttered darkly under his breathe.

"Ashlee, love, they need to breathe," Our father chuckled. He thought it was adorable the way Ashlee treated us. We, on the other hand, thought it was absolutely ghastly.

I glanced at a clock and saw it was pushing noon, "Papa I'm meeting some of my friends to go shopping with them; can I have the Gringotts key? Or at least some money?" I looked up at his with the ultimate puppy-dog face.

He pulled two significant bags of money out of his satchel and handed one to Devon and one to me. "Go have fun with your friends." I grinned and took of before I heard a, "Stay out of trouble Erin!" I giggled and headed to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Inside I saw a handful of my mates.

"Hey guys!" I greeted when I reached the large table they were all seated at.

"Erin!" I heard one of my best friends shout. Then she pounced on me like a cat. "I missed you so much! How was America?" She practically shouted at me.

"Jeez, Jazz, you're the second person to be on top of me today." The minute I said it I instantly regretted it.

"Whoa, Erin Todd, what exactly have you been doing?" I heard a snicker and looked over to find that the owner was the one and only Austin Rivers. He had very dark brown hair that was almost black, olive-toned skin, and these ice blue eyes that you could stare into for hours. Austin was a total hottie and very sweet but had a horrible memory and was a bit outlandish at times. Not really my type.

Jazz returned to her seat next to Austin, she has a thing for him. "Erin you should know better not to bait Austin like that. He can't help himself." The girl to the other side of Austin spoke up. Christi White looked her usual self; she was the girly-girl and the flirt. Unfortunately I think she has a thing for Austin too.

"I try not too. It's just I really don't think before I speak sometimes you know?" I replied with a guilty grin.

"Hey cut me some slack! I'm just a teenage boy who has needs!" Austin argued and everybody laughed.

"Austin, I'm a teenage boy with needs but I don't have such a bad reputation. Plus I have a girlfriend. So I'm the superior male," Will Case winked at me with one of his blue eyes and I grinned.

"Will's right Austin. You have no girlfriend and you're surrounded with girls who all happen to be single at the moment. That's pretty bad," Jazz jokingly agreed with Will. When he blushed and looked at me I saw Jazz send him a sad look.

"I just happen to want to be single right now guys. I'm just relaxing for right now," Austin laughed, "Not everyone can be like Mr. Popularity."

I was completely clueless until I heard a deep accented laugh and an arm was carelessly tossed over my shoulders, "Hey Bonnie," Was spoken right into my earlobe and a shiver went down my spine.

A chorus of 'hey Oliver' and 'hey Wood' was sounded and he greeted everyone in return.

"Hello, Jazz."

"Hey Oliver."

"Hey Rivers."

"Wood."

"Hello Christi."

"Good afternoon Oliver."

"Hello Tori, Parker," The two were previously in deep conversation before Oliver said 'hello.' That meant bad things, Tori Shoemaker was the brains and Briggs Parker was the prankster and together they were a lethal pranking team, almost as good as Fred and George Weasley. Briggs had black hair and was very skinny; almost stick-like, but he had some nice arms and Tori was short and petite with black rimmed glasses that made her look very classy.

"'Ello Oliver." Tori had an extremely thick English accent.

"Hey mate," As did Briggs.

"Hey Case," Oliver continued.

"Hello Wood," Will replied.

"Now that that's over, are we going to go shopping or not?" I asked.

"Wait," Christi stopped, "What about Emilee and Joey?" Are they coming today?" She questioned.

"Well, I know that Emilee is not coming, family thing today, or so she says," I answered.

Oliver also interjected, "Joey isn't coming either, something about being behind with his remedial school work," Oliver chuckled and I rolled my eyes, it was probably a lie anyways. Emilee and Joey had just broken up a month or so ago and have yet to see each other again since.

"Well then let's go!" Jazz added enthusiastically and we all headed out of the ice cream shoppe. I pulled out my supplies list and it read:

_Books:_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T level by Qualidux Barren_

_Advanced Potion Making, Year 8 by Pontius Flint _

_Advanced Charms N.E.W.T. level by Gwendolyn Arey_

_Transfiguration for the Eight Year Pupil by Christophe Binns_

_Finding Figures: Guide to N.E.W.T. level Astronomy by Dugan MacArthur_

_Book of Ancient Ruins Level 4 by Harper Livery and Lola Grant_

_Muggle Knowledge for the Common Wizard #8 by Jessica Settee_

_Your Guide to Herbology Year 8 by Sigmund Lloyd_

_Medicinal Herbs of the World by Sigmund Lloyd_

_The Magical Book of Monsters Version 8_

_Equipment:_

_1 Set of Redcaps_

_1 Set of Hinkypunks _

_Size 8 Standard Pewter Cauldron_

_Dragon Hide #26 Gloves_

_N.E.W.T. level Potion Set_

_Standard Size Telescope_

_Leather/Dragon Hide #12 Gloves_

_General Medicinal Kit_

_Dragon Hide #62 Gloves _

_General First Aid Care Kit_

_Miscellaneous:_

_6 boxes of Quills_

_4-6 sets of robes_

_1 set of formal attire_

_1 wand_

_Living Necessities_

_A cat, toad, or an owl_

_A broom if they so choose_

"Jeez," I muttered, "We have loads of stuff to buy today, good thing that I brought a lot of money."

Oliver, whose arm was still draped around my shoulder, chuckled and kissed my head, "Never fear Bonnie I would pay for it if you needed me too. I would never let you go poor."

"So you're going to pay for my dinner then," I giggled and he rolled his eyes but nodded.

"If I have to then aye but don't it expect to happen often though," He answered exasperatedly and Jazz nudged me hard in the side before pulling me away from Oliver and to a more secluded area, still in sight of the group.

"Quit being so flirty!" She whisper shouted at me, "He might be obvious to it now but you're escalating!"

"Jazz, you're starting to make it sound like I'm a serial killer or something. I do not like Oliver, we are just friends okay?" I pushed.

"Whatever Erin, but I'm going to tell you the same exact thing I told you last year, if you keep up this crush you are going to get hurt. And I don't want to say 'I told you so' when it happens," She frowned at me and I nodded. Then we walked quickly back to the group, who was browsing through Knightly's Owl Emporium.

"Aww, you're so cute!" I exclaimed to the petite sized owl that was perched on Will's shoulder. It had big brown almost green eyes and was ash brown in color, just like my hair.

"You two match!" Tori laughed, "That has to be your soul mate owl Erin." She insisted.

"But Erin has Amigo, having two owls would be a bit pointless," Will pointed out in his ever studious ways.

Then I shook my head, "Amigo was on lease from Lucy, I'm owl-less since she starts school this year."

"Who is Lucy?" Christi inquired in a confused manner.

"Lucy is my younger half-sister; she just turned eleven this summer and is starting school with us. Originally Papa wanted her to go to Beabaxton's but since Kayleigh and him broke up Kayleigh's been calling the shots. Lucy's a good kid, Vanessa, however, we don't get along as well."

"Well if Amigo isn't yours anymore, and you need a new owl, you should get this one!" Tori commented again.

I was hesitant, "I'm not sure, I can always use a school owl until next year, I mean it's my last year at Hogwarts."

"Exactly," Oliver piped up, "It'd sort of be a 'start of something new' present, to give to yourself. I'm getting a new broom."

"Yes, but you're a quidditch player, you will make it big time and you really need that broom; I don't really need a new owl. Besides your parents are buying it for you, for your birthday, I have my father's money to buy school things that I need, not so much want." I countered and everyone sighed, giving up because they knew it was pointless.

As we left I saw Jazz and Oliver give each other a smirk and I started to wonder what was going on between the two. Maybe Jazz has moved on to other fish because Austin is in 'single' mode.

Anyways we were actually shopping after that. I usually like to shop but now was the huge exception. Carrying all these books is a right pain. I was starting to wonder why I took all of these classes when I ran into something quite hard.

I heard lots of laughing and I realized that the something hard, was indeed a wall, "Ouch," I mumbled and took a step back hitting another something hard, this time it was a quidditch captains nice abs, but not the one you would think it was.

"Hello Erin," I could hear the smirk in his voice. And I definitely knew who it was.

I turned around, "Hello Marcus," Marcus Flint the Slytherin Quidditch Captain was standing there with the largest smirk on his face. I scowled and went to rub my shoulder to soothe the pain but I had an armful of books which ended up al falling to my feet and my scowl turned frantic.

I started frantically picking up booking and setting them on the trolley we had gotten for all our school materials when my hand touched another and I saw Marcus helping me. I smiled and thanks and hit another hand which was ironically another quidditch captain and no, it was not Oliver Wood, it was Roger Davies. I gave another full smile of thanks and we quickly had the books off the ground.

"Thank you Marcus, Roger," I grinned again and realized I was suddenly surrounded by quidditch captains because Oliver had just came back with two volumes of _Medicinal Herbs of the World by Sigmund Lloyd_. "Oh, Oliver, thank you," I said again.

"Wood," Marcus acknowledged and Oliver nodded in recognition.

"Flint," He greeted back, "Davies."

Marcus turned and smirked at me, "See you in class, Erin."

As he was leaving I answered, "See you at school, Marcus." Roger had been talking to Oliver at the time and then turned to leave, "See you at school, Roger, and thank you." I smiled warmly at him, Roger was always very nice. It was hard not to be happy around him.

"See you Erin, Wood, Hope your quidditch teams good enough to beat Slytherin this year," He gloated. Oliver frowned and nodded. The Gryffindor team losing to Slytherin last year for the cup was an extremely sore subject for him.

"Too bad Cedric wasn't here, then you could have had a Quidditch Captain's party," I joked and Oliver rolled his eyes but I saw a smile on his face nonetheless.

The day continued quite easily and after getting everything we each needed we headed for home after saying goodbye but all I could think about on the ride back to Papa's was what Jazz had said earlier.

"_Whatever Erin, but I'm going to tell you the same exact thing I told you last year, if you keep up this crush you are going to get hurt. And I don't want to say 'I told you so' when it happens," _Echoed in my head.

Well Jazz, I got hurt last year, and the year before, and the year before, one more year won't hurt anything.

**Hello! Well this is chapter 2! Two chapters in one day, I should get a medal, but I didn't have anything to do today. **

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewer! REVIEW! Thank you =) I actually don't really like this chapter but I think its important for it to not start at King's Cross. Anybody agree? I wanna hear your opinion, is it better for a school year story to start the morning before heading to King's Cross or should the story start earlier?**

**Review pretty please! =D**


End file.
